The present invention relates to an anti-static carrier tube for electronic connectors and the like. Electronic connectors are prevalent in the computer industry. It is necessary for proper operation that such connectors be shielded in an anti-stat carrier tube. Various techniques have been attempted to provide a suitable manner of accomplishing this. For example, extruded carrier tubes have been provided with separators or partitions disposed within the hollow tubes for proper placement of the electronic connectors. One of the difficulties, however, that has been encountered with conventional techniques is to be able to form the connectors inside the tube and to conveniently insert the connectors in the tubes and yet provide a virtually full proof type carrier tube for effectively housing the electronic connectors.